


Not Who You Think

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: As a child Sakura was bullied, but what happens when something takes over her mind and soul before Ino had a chance to help her? Her own soul became trapped being only a spectator to the outside world and how the thing in her body lives. Being only able to control herself when the other soul is incapacitated she continues towards her own goal of becoming a strong shinobi as her uncle was before he was captured and killed behind enemy lines.





	Not Who You Think

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Naruto characters.  
> There is one sentence towards the end that makes no sense and I have no clue what I was even trying to get at. Sorry.

The week before the chunin exams:

Sakura was really bored. She had tried to find Sasuke earlier, but to no avail. He must be out training again. Afterall, how else would he keep his body in the hot shape that it was. She sat at her desk while flipping through a romance novel. Ah, love what a foolish thing. Nothing good comes of it. Thus the reason she exists. She, being not Sakura, was from another time long before shinobi or even humans existed. Having been just a newborn god. Born from the stars above and the sea below she grew to be very beautiful. Animals would flock to her gracefulness and she loved to be in the forest. However, not too long after there was disturbance in the heavens. A war broke out. The occurrence brought on by the love between a goddess and a lowly demon of earth. The gods executed her for her transgression of the old laws. None were to interfere with a race not on their own domain. Once the demon heard of her beloved’s death she planned for revenge. 

The Gods thought themselves perfect and holy and to spite them the demon made two beings in their image to roam the earth. The Gods pissy as always and not to be insulted like that one upped the demon and created thousands more to roam the creature’s home. Thus humanity began. The less than godlike beings populated quickly and drove the demon and her kin from the earth, banishing them to hell. Only one of the oldest demons remained, staying resilient to the human’s constant threat. Until one day a strange human appeared to him. This human was conscious of the but of power the Gods have given the humans when they were created. He called it chakra and used it to bind the demon to his being. The strain of the process was killing him quickly so he split the demon into nine beasts and sealed them into nine corresponding humans across the world. The man died soon after, but his apprentice having learned from him spread knowledge of chakra and how to use it. The humans with enough of it were able to easily manipulate it and came to call themselves shinobi. They soon created their own villages to protect and that is how modern day stands. 

Though many incidents have occurred in heaven after the first goddess’s crime. A few Gods found it fit to meddle in human affairs even going as far as trying to exterminate the whole species by causing wars. Others fell in love with humans and had sired children. Those specific cases were dealt with by the execution of the whole family. However, one goddess decided that all of the pain and sorrow humanity brought with it could be used. The Gods relied on the goodness of their wards, but happiness and goodness could only last so long. She knew she could grow truly powerful and everlasting through drawing energy from the sorrow and pain of the humans. The Gods found out her plan and were rightfully pissed that one of their own would oppose the very thing that they are. A fight ensued and just before she was beheaded she cast her own soul out of heaven and to the earth. 

She spent many decades recuperating her energy until she had enough to take on another body. She followed the screams and the stench of blood to the nearest village where a large tailed fox was attacking. Death and destruction everywhere. Perfect. She went into the village finding a row of not crushed houses. From her spot in the street she hear a child crying. She floated up to an open window to find a couple month old baby with thin wisps of dark red hair and light green eyes. She was wiggling around and crying out. The goddess reached out with her spiritual hand and caressed the baby’s cheek. “Hush now, darling. 

The chaos and destruction around you is everything there is in this world of yours. The death and pain is power and the struggling and hurt is will.” She whispered lightly in the child’s ear. “You will be my vessel for this lifetime and as a gift I will allow you to revel in the chaos I obtain once your body dies.” She stated as she pulled back. To transfer into a child is much harder than an adult thus the added benefit of the tailed beast attack was good. She tapped the baby’s chest right in the middle of her sternum and a bright flash occurred. The goddess was safely contained in the child’s body, but would need a few more years before she had enough power to control it without the kid’s conscious getting in the way.


End file.
